


War Prize

by SlutWriter



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cum Inflation, Cum Shitting, Deep throat, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Domination, F/M, Humiliation, Large Breasts, Mind Break, Monster sex, Multi, Other, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Thick Cum, Watersports, huge ass, huge cock, hyper cock, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: In this spin-off and continuation of my World of Warcraft "Dark Days For Darnassus" story, Sylvanas Windrunner's desire to humiliate and degrade Jaina Proudmoore begins to take her down a dark path.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a commission.

“Khadgar!” Syvanas sneered, crossing her arms. “You’re meddling comes at the worst time, as usual. The Horde seeks retribution for wrongs done by the Alliance, and if your vaunted neutrality holds true, you’ll stand back and save your prattle for after Jaina had consummated her marriage!”

Khadgar raised a grey eyebrow, honestly flabbergasted. The sight before him made little sense. Jaina Proudmoore, her face distorted into an eye-rolling, mouth-agape whorish expression, was being held up at the waist by a massive abomination as enormous curds of lumpy, yellow cum slid out of her gaping, cock-blasted pussy. And this abomination was no normal model, for it sported an enormous, half-turgid penis with the telltale stitching lines common to its monstrous kind, three feet long and as thick around as one of Jaina’s bare legs.

Indeed, all of her was bare - her enormous pale breasts and buttocks were hanging vulnerable in the Kalimdor afternoon; and Khadgar judged - though he had never really made it a point to evaluate such things - that her charms in those departments had increased in size since he had cloistered himself away to study the forthcoming threats to Azeroth. Notably large was her pale, curving, degradingly-stuffed belly, which seemed to be absolutely filled to the brim with semen! Clumpy, yellowish curds of the stuff was leaking out of Jaina’s well-fucked, stretched-open pussy as the towering abomination prepared for further penetration.

Most vexing to the Kirin Tor archmage, though Jaina was naked and exposed, she appeared to be deliriously happy and was shuddering with climax tailor-made to show every onlooker the extent to which she loved abomination dick. And to add to the madcap display, dozens, _hundreds_ of citizens of Orgrimmar were gathered around, many with their dicks in their hands, jerking merrily away as they jeered and called her a whore, cum dump, toilet, butcher, and many other epithets that Khadgar, despite his many years at study in Medivh’s library, had never heard before.

“Well, I…” he stammered and blinked at Sylvanas. “Despite any disharmony between Alliance and Horde I require adventurers to aid in crucial matters that may decide the fate of Azeroth itself.

“I shit on your need for adventurers,” Sylvanas sneered, haughtily, her trademark voice pointed and cold. “Only vengeance matters. And this one has a lot to pay for.” She looked at Jaina and nibbled her shapely lower lip. Sylvanas’ body was still waifish and shapely, wasp-thin at the waist but sculpted in thigh… with the exception of the enormous pair of degrading boobs that the Alliance had injected into her body as part of her ordeal during the second Siege of Orgrimmar. She was too proud to admit it, but her puffy, large-pored nipples, which had nubs so raised and protruding that a male so inclined could shove his dick into them, were unbelievably sensitive and constantly rubbing against her armor. And though she had suffered many humiliations at the hands of the Alliance… she had also had many, many, _many_ orgasms during her ordeal. Even now, her pussy (returned to relative tightness after being blasted open by thousands of Alliance cocks, and the cocks of their mounts) was filled with uncharacteristic heat as her mind wandered back to the depravity. She wanted nothing more than to force Jaina to the same end!

“Umm… Sylvanas?” Khadgar prompted. “Perhaps we could talk… away from this crowd?” He looked around sheepishly at the shamelessly masturbating horde catcallers.

“Very well, mage,” Sylvanas replied. “Grundle will consummate his marriage to this whore’s ass-pussy while we walk to Grommash hold. You are free to watch along the way. Then, we will retire within, and I will hear your news and counsel.”

The abomination, still holding Jaina up by the hips, grunted with enthusiasm at having his name mentioned. “Grundle fuck!” he grunted, barely intelligible due to the low, wet voice bubbling in his stitched-together throat. A cheer went up from the assembled trolls, orcs, goblins and tauren as Grundle gripped Jaina by her curvy, pale waist and held her in place as he smooshed her ass against the flyblown head of his monstrous cock. Jaina’s tongue unrolled from her mouth and her deliriously happy look seemed to intensify.

“Yes, my amazing husband!” Jaina wailed, and Khadgar felt a pang of alarm at the empty, brainless sluttiness in her voice. “You’re so amazing! I just want to be fucked by your huge cock!” Khadgar tossed Sylvanas a look and Sylvanas sneered back knowingly. At the time of his departure, Jaina had been one of the most eligible bachelorettes in all of the Alliance - renowned for her beauty as much as for her skill. She could have had her pick of husbands. Now, Sylvanas had ‘married’ her to a grotesquely fat fleshbeast with flies buzzing around a three-foot penis that was as thick as her leg. It was a total disgrace!

Grundle pulled down on Jaina’s hips and her thick ass-cheeks parted around his greasy, cum-leaking shaft as it burrowed into her guts. A cock-shaped bulge immediately pushed Jaina’s midsection out from the inside; the exact outline of the abomination’s brutal meat was visible through Jaina’s soft, light-complexioned skin. Even the beast’s dickhole could be seen as as a small divot in the protruding bulge! A cheer went up from the crowd at the obscene penetration. Jaina had taken two-thirds of Grundle’s disgusting cock up her ass. Her tongue was lolling out of her mouth like a whore. She was drooling and her eyes were rolling. Yet, her hands moved to the cock-shaped bulge emerging from her guts and she caressed it with love. 

“Yesssssshhhh!” Jaina gurgled, and Khadgar saw she was gurgling and foaming at the mouth. “Fuuuuuuuck me uuuuuuup with your huuuuuuge coooooock!” Her voice was a choked, gasping, bleating sound. Grundle began to drag her up and down his cock as the Elite Tauren Chieftain band struck up a parody rendition of the Alliance wedding march. Jaina’s ass was now being officially married to three feet of smelly, foreskin-flopping, heavy-nutted abomination dick!

Khadgar began to bluster at the audacity of it all, but Sylvanas was barely listening - she was totally focused on Jaina. Everyone watching her - including Saurfang and other high-ranking leaders who were attending the festivities, could see that she was barely containing the urge to start fingering herself. Yet Sylvanas could not admit that she had been irrevocably changed by her ordeal, at least, not aloud. She struggled to keep her composure, even with her huge nipples standing erect and her thighs squirming against each other. Yet Saurfang and Baine looked at each other knowingly.

_Sloooosh. Slllrrrrch. Slllllrk. Slllssh._ The sounds of bowel meat being churned and expanded echoed from inside Jaina’s body. There was no doubt that she would never be the same again - her abomination husband was turning her big, round, pale, gorgeous shitter into a gaping cock-cave. She seemed dazed, her legs twitching, her limbs spasming. She looked at her own distended tummy with a mix of adoration and overwhelmed surprise. And with each wet, gristle-mashing stroke of dick, she begged for more, asking Grundle, her “beautiful husband” to fuck her harder.

Sylvanas began to walk toward Grommash Hold and gestured for the others to follow. Some, like Saurfang and Baine, had been in Orgrimmar since Orath’s death. Other horde leaders like Lor’themar Theron and Thalyssra of the Night Elves were focused on rebuilding their formerly occupied homesteads and were not present. As they walked, Grundle went with them, carrying Jaina on his enormous, erect spike of abomination cock. Lewd as it was, the jostling motion of his movement only seemed to add to Jaina’s pleasure.

“Master Saurfang,” Khadgar said, walking beside the hulking orc. “Surely this treatment of a captive - you’d agree that it lacks honor.”

“Our people need retribution after what happened during the siege,” the orc rumbled back in his deep voice. “Without some reclamation of pride, the Horde would crumble.”

“What did happen during this ‘siege’?” Khadgar asked, his scholarly voice honestly curious. Sylvanas shot Saurfang a look of black death, and the orc grunted at the question and offered little in reply. 

“The Alliance’s crimes were… great,” he growled, continuing to walk.

“What were these crimes?” Khadgar prompted, unable to read the room.

Sylvanas uttered a banshee wail. “Silence! We shall not talk of the siege!” she cried, and that was enough to finish the matter. “It is forbidden!” Yet her lavender face seems almost flushed with emotion, her lips moist, and the nipples on her huge breasts were standing at attention. Khadgar’s question sent Sylvanas into a whirlwind of recollections against her will - the endless trains of Alliance cocks she’d been made to suck, the huge worgen knots that had torn apart her tender ass, the tankards full of semen and piss she’d been made to drink from every Alliance race - the Alliance mounts she’d gotten on all fours to pleasure, taking dicks the length of her slender body until her insides were held together only because she had practicing in becoming discorporeal enough to absorb three or four feet of stallion, elekk and giant lizard meat!  
Sylvanas stopped on the path to Grommash Hold and shuddered as she shut her eyes, letting the memories flood in. Everyone else stopped with her. “What troubles you, warchief?” Saurfang asked. 

“Nothing!” Sylvanas spat back, rubbing her forehead as her knees seemed to quiver and her thighs squeezed together. Her banshee body was remembering what she’d felt during her ordeal… and liking it. Now, the only way she could find any gratification was through tormenting Jaina - a process she claimed was for honor when the other leaders were present.

They did not know that she retired to her chambers and masturbated like mad to watching Jaina get plowed, sometimes inviting Grundle and the icy-blonde human to her bedroom so she could schlick her greyish purple folds while watching Jaina be utterly degraded. Yet, as she looked around at the faces of Khadgar, Saurfang, Baine and some in the crowd, she realized they might have suspicions.

“Jaina, you stupid Alliance whore!” she cried out, pointing up to where Jaina was still being lifted and dropped onto Grundle’s huge staff of meat, having her guts churned, while yellowed cum-curds splurted and slopped down his shaft. “Tell Khadgar how happy you are with our arrangement!”

“I love iiiiit!” Jaina groaned, brainlessly, as if she didn’t have a single functioning neuron left in her skull. “My husband is so amazing!”

Khadgar raised an eyebrow, looking unconvinced, and looked over to Sylvanas.

“He rapes me all day, every day, and I get to eat nothing but his cum and smegma!” Jaina babbled. “His huge foreskin is filled with rotten cock cheese and I love cleaning his amazing dick! Grundle is the best husband an Alliance woman could have! All Alliance women are stupid whores who should be fucked by amazing husbands like Grundle!”

Her words were broken up by hitches in her breathing as Grundle’s massive dick rampaged in her midsection, tenting it out. Her eyes fell to half-lidded and rolled again. “My body is so fucked uuupppp by his huge cock!” she moaned. “I’m so happy!”

_Sllrrrrsh. Sllchooorp. Sllllrsh._ The foamy, wet, meaty churning of Jaina’s insides continued. Every so often, an incontinent blast of hot piss would sizzle from her pee-hole, forced out by the flattering of her bladder by rampaging, body-bending cock.

“You want to have a baby, don’t you, Grundle?” Sylvanas asked, sounding vicious and amused at the same time.

“Grundle want!” came the reply.

“Then you should shoot all of your foul, rotten semen into her ass. Teach your wife to have a baby with her asshole by filling it with cum!” Sylvanas ordered.

Khadgar blinked and conjured an anatomy text from a small portal, peering at it quizzically. “I don’t believe such things are possible, even with the alchemical prowess of the Forsaken and the most advanced spells we have at the Kirin Tor for reproductive aid.”

“Yes! I love you, my husband!” Jaina groaned, growing close to orgasm. “I’ll have a baby with my ass! My shithole! My big, fat, dumper that gets raped all day! I’ll drop out your twisted disgusting monster babyyyy!”

The next gutteral noise from the abomination was perhaps expected. “Grundle cum!” he grunted, a rather enthusiastic look of achievement in his mismatched eyes. With powerful arms he pulled Jaina was low as she could go on his cock, burying more than two grotesquely thick feet or greyish, veiny amalgamation cock into her blasted bowels.

The sound that resulted was twice as nasty and disgusting as the sounds that had previously been bubbling in Jaina’s guts from the penetration. The farting, loose, liquid, hose-like blast of semen burbled and splattered in her guts, inflating her belly instantly and making her skin droop and hang like an overfilled waterskin. Her face, and the level of intelligence in it, also seemed to droop. Her jaw hung open and her tongue lolled out brainlessly as she groaned out a pathetic, mind-broken orgasm. The sound she made, animalistic, desperate, crazed, as filled with the love she had for her new position as an abomination ass-breeder.

Once Jaina’s body could hold no more, curds and wads of gelatinous, yellowish sperm began to slop out out of the seal made by her asshole around Grundle’s cock, sliding down the shaft like snails or just splattering to black iron pathway immediately. Her belly undulated with the thick cum blasts spraying from the tip of Grundle’s cock, and after each one, a corresponding lewd noise and burst of semen would pour down from between her split, bubbly pale ass-cheeks. Still, despite the extremity of her penetration it was clear to everyone watching that she was in the throes of dark ecstasy.

Sylvanas sneered with satisfaction. She tried to maintain a disaffected appearance, but inside, her body was burning at the sight of what was happening to her sworn enemy. Yet, her justifications to herself bordered on total denial. _I only feel this way because this represents a triumph for the Horde_ , she thought. _It is my people’s victory my body celebrates… not the vile image of that whore’s torment. If I was to revel too much in her defilement… it would mean I’m no better than she was!_

The fact that Sylvanas was rubbing her thighs together and bringing up her slender hands to message her huge, sensitive nipples wasn’t lost on many onlookers, though, including Khadgar, Saurfang and others. They watched as the Banshee queen’s expression first turned to lip-biting satisfaction and then went beyond into sadistic _need_.

“Grundle!” Sylvanas ordered, gesturing to the abomination who, like all Forsaken creations, was her property to use as she saw fit. “Release her!”

Grundle made a bit of a disappointed grunt, like a scolded child, but he did was he was told. He lifted Jaina off of his cock - her asshole popping off of the end with a wet schlorp - and placed her on the ground, where she lay on her side, distended belly gurgling, her naked pale skin stark in contrast to the red soil and black metal of the area around Grommash hold, her hair splayed out beneath her head in a disheveled fan of wheat and silver. “My babyyy!” Jaina moaned, cradling her own cum belly.

“It is time to give birth to your ‘baby’, whore!” Sylvanas said, and moved to kick at Jaina’s belly, drawing a protective moan from the human.

“Stop!” Jaina protested. “You’ll hurt my child!” 

Sylvanas threw back her head and laughed, and so did the more sadistic of the Horde onlookers. The once proud, mighty Kirin Tor Archmage was nothing but an ass-raped abomination whore, her mind so twisted she saw the mass of churning cum in her guts as a child to be protected. Sylvanas laugh turned positively villainous as she reveled in her total victory. Her hand slid down the front of her skin-tight pants and she fingered herself at the depravity of Jaina’s predicament.

Khadgar raised an eyebrow again and turned to Saurfang. “Are you seeing this?” he asked, sure that the horde must sense the same thing he was - that Sylvanas, perhaps because of her earlier ordeal, had turned the corner from a ruthless-but-effective leader and into outright villainy. “Lady Sylvanas has… changed… since the last time I saw her.”

“The Horde was humiliated and our females raped by the Alliance hybrid forces in full view of Orgrimmar,” Saurfang growled. “Lady Sylvanas has the strength of will needed to reclaim that honor… by any means necessary.” He paused. “She will release Jaina back to the Alliance once the debt is repaid. She gave her word.”

Khadgar took one look at Sylvanas laughing maniacally and planting her heeled boot in Jaina’s cum-stretched belly and felt more skeptical than ever. He had news about potential dangers - the discovery of new lands and the rising threat from beneath the waves - but now felt like Sylvanas might not even listen. “I’m surprised Thrall doesn’t have something to say about this treatment,” Khadgar finished, lamely.

“Thrall’s wife doesn’t like Jaina very much,” Saurfang explained. “She believes that Jaina wishes to mate with Thrall and take her place.”

“Oh!” Khadgar said, rubbing his chin. The relationship gossip between Horde and Alliance had never before caused him so much vexation. “I see.”

His thoughts were interrupted by Sylvanas crying out to the crowd surrounding them all, the hundreds and thousands who had followed Jaina back inside to gather around Grommash Hold and watch her continued humiliation. “People of the Horde!” she cried. “Watch as this stupid human whore degrades herself completely and proves the inferiority of Alliance sluts!”

“That’s rather adversarial,” Khadgar muttered. “ _Human_ this, _Alliance_ that. Why, if I didn’t know better, I’d be offended! Humans have long been-”

“Shut up, mage!” Sylvanas screeched, shaking her slender arm at him. “You are an unbidden guest here! So unless you plan to unfold your robes, pull out your withered and fuck your former Kirin Tor collaborator, take your long-winded explanations about mortal perils and collecting ten-thousand four-hundred fifty-five slivers of the same trinket, and stick them in your ass!”

If the intent had been to render Khadgar speechless with surprise, it succeeded. The mage had become accustomed to adventurers and leaders looking forward to his presence and his counsel. Clearly, things in Azeroth had taken quite a strange turn while he’d been cloistered away at Karazhan.

Sylvanas turned back to the crowd. “You will all get to watch something special today, as the mighty Jaina Proudmoore, traitor to Azeroth, gives birth to her precious baby.” She looked down at Jaina fiercely. “Now, get up, sow! Get up and squat like the birthing hag you are!”

Jaina complied with delirious happiness, standing and allowing herself to be led by Sylvanas to the very entrance of Grommash Hold, where she turned her back to the onlookers and arched her back, thrusting out her big, round, pale buttocks as she reached behind herself to spread them apart. Her stance with toes turned out, ass outthrust and cum-belly hanging was obscene in the extreme. Her large, perfectly-complexioned breasts hung with udder-like weight and glistened in the sun. 

A constant-stream of yellowish cum-sludge slid from Jaina’s asshole as her legs trembled. Her well-fucked shit-chute was completely exposed to everyone who wanted a look; she was using her dainty hands to pull apart her weighty ass-cheeks; which were so full and heavy that the bulbous flesh splitted through her fingers and over the backs of her hands as she spread herself. The audience regaled her with lewd, degrading catcalls and insults as the ‘show’ proceeded:

“This whore’s fat ass is nothing but a cum toilet!”  
“I’d love to drop a load in that enormous dumper!”  
“I wish her Alliance friends could see her shitting out Horde cum!”  
“That’s it, spread your thick ass meat you human slut!”

Jaina released her ass for a moment and let the pale cheeks bounce and jiggle and clap, obstructing the flow of semen and making it leak out in bursts, drawing a cheer from the crowd. There was a wet slapping sound as her bulbous buttocks bounced against each other and separated, back and forth, again and again. A cheer went up from the crowd as their hated enemy was reduced to nothing but a twerk-slut who could have easily been bouncing her thick ass behind a curtain of Silvermoon silks, with hookah-smoking customers sticking unevenly-milled gold coins in her thong. There wasn’t a single person present, except perhaps the ever-more-perplexed Khadgar, who didn’t see Jaina as a worthless fucked-out piece of shit.

But Sylvanas was growing impatient, and approached Jaina, slapping her belly and drawing a moan. “Hurry up, whore! Time to put on a show!”

Jaina bent over deeply and spread her cheeks again as Sylvanas looked on with glee that was concealed only to herself. Jaina’s well-fucked anus, barely able to close after the reshaping assfuck Grundle had given her, swelled outward and dilated. The mage’s eyes rolled back and she groaned as her belly rumbled and she unloaded a long, degrading cum-fart that made the audience cheer as an arc of lumpy spew blew out of her ass and onto a puddle on the ground.

“Ah! I’m… so full!” Jaina wailed, her knees almost buckling. But Sylvanas showed no mercy, and grabbed her by the hair, making sure she could look her adversary directly in the eye. 

“Do it! Empty your bowels of cum in front of thousands of your Horde conquerors!” she seethed, waving a gauntleted hand out over the audience. “Every man, woman and child here will tell stories of this day. What you… did to me... will be forgotten. They will only remember that the Alliance’s most talented mage was nothing but a raped, cum-shitting whore who sucked and fucked every Horde dick she could find and lusted after smelly, unwashed abomination cock!” Sylvanas drew their faces kissing-close. “ _You_ will be the laughingstock, not me!”

She punctuated the diatribe with another punch to the belly, and Jaina groaned out in simultaneous pain and pleasure. The pressure on her insides was too much - she needed release. Her anus opened like a flower and a near solid log of yellowish-grey semen - compacted into shape by her bowels - began to pour out. Grundle’s mix of rotten cum and smegma was unspeakably thick and didn’t lose the snake-like shape even as it descended from Jaina’s ass, and the lumpy texture of the substance abraded her anal walls as she evacuated it, driving her to a humiliating orgasm.

“Please… watch… everyone!” Jaina wailed, eyes unfocused, snot running from her nose, tongue lolling out. “Watch me... orgasming… from taking a huge cum shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!” 

_BRAAAAAAAAAAAP!_ Her anus pushed outward as she unloaded another thick, jelly-like cum turd and, after it fell, blasted it with a procession of loose, degrading semen farts. “I’m… having my husband’s babyyyy!” she slurred, looking less than human as she squatted even deeper and dropped another two-foot long coil of compacted, lumpy, yellowed sperm onto the growing pile. The response from the crowd was one of mixed pleasure and disgust. Many were openly jerking their cocks at what a whore Jaina was, and her disgusting display of cum-shitting had them calling her even more degrading names. As the pile of sperm beneath her grew, Jaina’s belly shrank, until it was approaching something that was close to its original smooth and inviting shape. But even if her silhouette could be restored, the damage to her reputation would never be. There were S.E.L.F.I.E. cameras aplenty among the crowd, capturing every detail of what a degraded whore she’d become.

Sylvanas was more than pleased with this turn of events. As Jaina collapsed to her knees, with a huge mess of both jelly-thick sperm behind her, Sylvanas walked around to her front and placed a foot on the side of her neck, kicking her over until she was nearly face-down in the mess of her cum-voided bowels. 

“Stupid whore,” Sylvanas growled, feeling ambitious and triumphant as the crowd cheered. “The glory of the reborn Horde will be built on the ashes of your dignity!” In her mind, the wheels were already turning. She would rebuild the Horde’s shattered honor, rearm and retrain the forces decimated by the vanquished hybrid threat. The Horde leadership, fractured by the tumult that had gripped Azeroth for so many months, would be brought back together… and new allies would be incorporated. Sylvanas licked her lips. Thalyssra of the Night Elves, for example. Her delectable booty - and the resources of her people, of course - would be a great boon to the Horde. 

_Yes_ , thought Sylvanas. _I will bring together a machine of dominance unlike any Azeroth has ever seen. And then, every Alliance fool who dared to laugh at my ordeal will be made to pay!_ She tossed her head back, ground her boot-heel into Jaina’s round, thick ass, and laughed maniacally. 

Saurfang and Khadgar looked at each other with uncertainty, and the grey-haired archmage couldn’t help but speak up. “Oh dear. We’re not going to have another Garrosh situation here, are we?”

Saurfang narrowed his eyes at Sylvanas. Something, he feared, was not right with her. But before any more could be made of it, Sylvanas composed herself and gestured for Khadgar and the rest to follow. “Come, archmage. I will hear what news you bring.”

* * *

It was one week later when Sylvanas had her audience with First Arcanist Thalyssra. The Banshee Queen reclined on her throne, almost dismissively, accompanied only by Nathanos Blightcaller and her most loyal Forsaken bodyguards. Thalyssa was resplendent in her complex purple robes, but looked on with apprehension as Sylvanas detailed the changing circumstances of the Horse, not the least because Lady Jaina Proudmoore, who Thalyssra had actually fought with in the long-ago liberation of Suramar, was chained to the floor next to Sylvanas, being fucked from behind by a huge and rather smelly abomination.

“... and our expedition teams have confirmed Khadgar’s reports. The strange substance used in Orath’s submission collars, Azerite, may yet have further applications. Beyond this, the riches of the newly-discovered land of Zandalar must be claimed and exploited. As the Nightborne representative on the Horde Council, you would be uniquely positioned in this regard.”

Thalyssra looked sideways at Jaina, then wrinkled her nose. Jaina was totally covered in cum and there was abomination cock cheese smeared on her face. Her hair was disheveled and the constant goosh, goosh, goosh sound of monstrous, three-foot cock stretching her fuck-blasted pussy echoed alongside Sylvanas’ words of conciliation.

“I’m sorry about the smell,” Sylvanas said, though her tone of voice indicated that she wasn’t really sorry at all. “This stupid cumdump has been tasked with cleaning the sweat from her husband’s rancid cock, balls, and asshole, but she’s been neglecting her duties.”

Thalyssra spoke up, hesitantly. “Your offer is gracious, but… before we discuss what is right for the nightborne… I must ask. Is this… really the correct way to treat a potential ally? Lady Proudmoore was one of the mightiest archmages in all of Azeroth!”

Sylvanas’s expression turned dark. “Ha! Might indeed. It was she who threw her lot in with the hybrids and marched with the Alliance war machine on Azeroth! She should be treated as a danger, not a potential ally.”

Jaina moaned out brainlessly as Grundle’s huge, spurting dick pounded deep into her womb. Her hanging tits, leaking milk, nearly scraped the floor, they were so voluminous and sow-like. Thalyssra noted that Jaina’s pale flesh had been marked with a new tattoo on her lower back, in the shape of the Horde symbol. Despite the depravity of the scene, the deathguards, and Nathanos Blightcaller, were standing stoically, as if they were observing a normal high-level negotiation between racial leaders. None of them seemed even to glance in Jaina’s direction.

Sylvanas rose from her throne and walked toward Thalyssra. “You know,” she said, her voice becoming suggestive. “If you were to join the Horde officially, you could… partake in our vengeance yourself.” The Banshee Queen walked over to where Jaina’s body was bouncing forward and back with her abomination husband’s thrusts, and grabbed a half of one of Jaina’s jiggling buttocks, shaking it, making her flesh bulge like a side of meat. “To gain retribution for the wrong of the Alliance is the right of every person in Azeroth - including the nightborne.” Now, she approached Thalyssra with an inviting smile. “Doesn’t it… appeal to you? Taking this haughty human and doing… whatever you like?”

Thalyssra’s milky eyes widened with alarm as she realized what Sylvanas was offering. “The threat of… Azshara… remains concerning,” she stammered, finding it difficult to make eye contact. She was certain that Sylvanas wanted to jump her bones - and perhaps involve her in Jaina’s defilement. “That should be our primary concern. And Lady Proudmoore-”

“I would prefer if you called her Stupid Whore, Cumdump, or Rape Toilet,” Sylvanas said, matter-of-factly. “It’s what we call her here.”

Thalyssra gulped and started her sentence again. As determined as she’d been in organizing the nightborne resistance, the debauchery she was seeing reminded her scarily of her old foe Elisande, and not the behavior of a rational and suitable leader. “Azshara is the mightiest sorceress ever to live and she… Stupid Cumdump… could be an asset in unraveling-”

“Hmmph!” Sylvanas waved a hand, cutting her off, and turning back toward her throne. “I offer the hand of the Horde, to form a great pact, and you slap it away!” 

“My lady, I didn’t mean to-” Thalyssra started, but Sylvanas only pointed toward the entrance of Grommash Hold, bidding her guest to depart.

“Silence! No one who shows mercy to the traitor Proudmoore shall be permitted within these walls! Return to Suramar!” Sylvanas ordered. She sounded petulant and angry, and did not notice the doubtful glance of her foremost servant, Nathanos.

Thalyssra gathered herself. “ _An'ratha adore_ ,” she said, regretfully, and then turned and walked away, trying to maintain her comportment and dignity as she did so - though she was doubtless wondering what repercussions angering Sylvanas might have for a fledgling power like the nightborne. Yet, she knew the shal’dorei would not be redeemed for the debauchery and hedonism of a demonic pact by engaging in yet more debauchery.

She was barely out of sight when Nathanos Blightcaller leaned in and offered counsel to his queen. “My Queen. Are you sure that was… wise?”

Sylvanas did not respond, only looking bored. “Leave me,” he said, gesturing to Nathanos and the deathguards both. “I wish to be alone. With Stupid Cumdump and her husband.” Nathanos hesitated only a moment before leading the deathguard from the chamber, leaving Sylvanas on her throne, watching Jaina get her pussy plowed by huge abomination cock that tented out her belly with each thrust. She slid a bruise-colored hand down into the crotch of her tight leggings and began to finger herself, as she did more and more often with each passing day, leaving affairs to state as afterthoughts or omitted entirely. Her opposite hand moved to knead one of her huge, indecent breasts.

_It is only natural_ , she thought. _There is nothing wrong with me. A true leader must understand dominance and submission. To leave Proudmoore unscathed would be a disgrace to the Horde. Only I have the strength of will to make her defilement our top priority. I see how Saurfang and Baine are looking at me, and at what I am doing. But the faces of the people tell a different story. They hunger for vengeance and rape! I am the leader the Horde needs!_

She moaned out as she flicked her clit, closing her eyes, listening to the rhythmic impact of Grundle’s balls on Jaina’s thighs, and lost herself in memories from the week prior. Memories of the only thing that still interested her.

* * *

In the first week after being given to the Horde as part of the peace negotiation, Jaina had been defiant. But Sylvanas found she rather liked it that way. She dealt with Jaina’s defiance the same way she did with any problem faced by her Horde - by throwing bodies at the problem. The start of Jaina’s existence as a war prize had thus consisted of her being restrained in Orgrimmar in a dampening collar, free for every vengeance-seeking warrior to use. 

They came from all over Kalimdor and beyond - orcs, trolls and tauren, sweaty from the desert heat, not bothering to wash before they produced their heavy cocks and made Jaina service them. She spent hours in her first day, laying on top of a wide orc barrel chest with a heavy cock in her ass that seemed nearly a foot long, while a second orc was drilling into her pussy and a third warrior, seeking to slide his meat between her amazing, bulging, milky-complexioned breasts, sat directly on her face and made sure that her nose, lips and tongue were rubbing up against his sweat drenched asshole. Sylvanas remembered this like it was yesterday, and had favored Grimtotem tauren for the task the most. 

Jaina had moaned with protest as she was forced to take deep, nasty inhales of tauren taint-stink, having her face swabbed by leathery nuts and puffy, perspiration-smeared bull asshole. The droplets of sweat were the size of marbles and she was forced to seal her mouth around the Grimtotem brave’s oily shitpipe and suck like it was her only source of moisture… which, in a way, it was. She was given no water to drink and no food to eat, and deprived of the ability to conjure any (a favored trick of mages like her) she was reduced to licking what salty, stinking nourishment she could from the musky ass rims of the hundreds of rutting males that came to make use of her body.

“Vengeance is mine!” the Grimtotem warrior trumpeted. “The bitch who caused so much hardship in our lands is sucking my sweaty asshole like it’s a dick! She’s getting her tongue deep in my shitter! That’s it, whore! Clean out my ass!” He reached behind himself with his powerful, thick-fingered hands to shove Jaina’s blonde-maned head into the abyssal darkness of his black-furred asscrack. His tail whipped and slapped on her forehead. At the same time, his long, thick bovine penis was unsheathed and rampaging between her enormous milk bags, as large and inviting as any pair of tauren teats - and that race was famous for having fabulously large udders, nearly literally. He pressed Jaina’s breasts together around his cock, making a perfect channel for his cock as he sat on her face, fucking her cleavage like a pussy. The passage was already well-lubricated with sweat, sperm, piss, and the stray pubic hairs of the dozens of other orc, troll and tauren who had used her already that morning.

Jaina’s eyes were rolling back as she slurped ass and her mind went nearly blank with the brutal, tangy, musk that assaulted her olfactories. Swollen, fat droplets of perspiration formed on the Tauren’s ass rim and were snorted directly up her nose, causing explosions of pure dick stink to violate her brain. She realized that she would probably never be able to forget the disparate, raunchy flavors of Horde ass for as long as she lived, even once her ordeal was over. And Sylvanas, watching with glee as she always did, seemed to know this as well, taunting her mercilessly.

“Imagine what it will be like, whore,” Sylvanas whispered viciously as Jaina was made to slide her tongue up the slick, earthy bowel walls of her face-sitter. “Every member of the Horde who sees you from now on - all of your own allies. They’ll know that you’re nothing but an ass-licking, raped cumdump who loves the taste of Horde _shit_!” 

“Nnnngh! F-fuck you!” Jaina groaned, pulling her mouth away for a moment, but the Grimtotem only reached back and shoved it back in. As she protested and moaned into his anus, the two orcs railing her pussy and ass uttered cries that could have easily been mistaken for war shouts, burying their thick, veinous penises deep into her holes and hosing her full of all the backed-up sperm they had in their balls. Creampies sprayed back out almost immediately, such was the virility of their loads, and then more partners were selected from the line that went around the side of Grommash Hold and all the way down into the Valley of Shadows. Hundreds, thousands of Horde males were itching at the chance to put Jaina in her place.

At this point, Sylvanas had taken it upon herself to conduct Jaina’s defilement like a master of ceremonies, directing the suitors this way and that and in different configurations. She ordered that the many peons residing in Orgrimmar - smaller, less combat-minded orcs who served as the Horde’s labor force - be gathered and offered a rare faction from their menial tasks. Many of them, as it happened, were already shirking their jobs so they could observe the rape of Jaina Proudmoore, and so it was a small matter for Sylvanas to gather a group of the mopes, slack-jawed and wide-eyed, sweat-soaked, with confused looks on their faces and hard erections in their perspiration sodden britches.

“Any peon who hasn’t taken a bath in the last week, come forward!” she cried out, and it turned out that cohort included most of them. “Two weeks!” she corrected, and the number became fewer. At last, she settled for a group of five peons who claimed not to have washed their bodies in over a month, and lined these up in front of Jaina, who was released from her constant triple-penetration fucking for the occasion.

“Now, we’re going to see how an Alliance _bitch_ cleans Horde assholes!” Sylvanas decreed, and a cry of support rang out from the assembled masses. The peons were ordered to drop their pants and bend over in front of Jaina, spreading their green, muscled asses to expose hairy shitholes that were absolutely slick with sweat. Jaina’s face fell slack with dismay at what was soon to be required of her.

“I want each one of those peon assholes squeaky clean!” Sylvanas seethed, grabbing Jaina by the dampening collar and dragging her forward. “Their balls too! This is how you must apologize for your crimes against Azeroth!”

“Nnngh!” Jaina moaned, knee-walking forward as she was pulled, her round ass and large tits bouncing. Since having many hybrid babies for Orath, her womanly figure had grown to amazing proportions. “I… this… once I tell Anduin, the Alliance will not stand for this!”

“Silence!” Sylvanas barked. “Anduin gave you to us freely as a war prize. Now get to work!”

The peons looked around with sodden dimness. “Something need doing?” asked the one closest to Jaina, in the clownish fool’s voice common to all of his hapless kind.

“Not you, oaf!” Sylvanas sneered, impatiently. “The only work you must do now is to defile this worthless whore!” She gripped Jaina’s collar and pushed her face into the peon’s ass-crack and Jaina gasped and tried to push her face away.

“It… smells so strong!” Jaina groaned, her eyes looking unfocused, as if the blast of musky ball-stink had stunned her. “The musk is sinking into my brain!” She looked at the peon’s exposed shithole and saw that it was absolutely slick and oiled up with greasy, musky sweat that poured down the cretin’s taint and dripped on his big balls in droplets the size of marbles. Jaina’s nostrils flared at the degrading dick stink.

Sylvanas pushed her forward more forcefully and Jaina’s hands slapped down on the peon’s sweaty asscheeks and parted them, her face buried in his undercarriage until nothing could be seen of her features except her shock of two-toned hair. She groaned pathetically and with obvious dismay as she took to the task, having no other choice. Her tongue extended and licked around the peon’s greasy shithole, gathering tangy sweat that burned her nostrils and taste buds. She pressed her nose against in the furrow his green-colored ballsack and, nostrils dilated, snorted pregnant, glistening droplets of oily dick musk from each orb. Jaina’s eyes rolled back as brain-cell destroying levels of musky, rancid cock stink raped their way into her olfactories.

“It fucking… stinks!” she groaned, but continued the treatment, sucking and licking and snorting until the peon’s as crack, balls, taint, and shithole were completely soaked in her spit and spotlessly clean. Her face, formerly regal, took on a look of musk-addled sub-humanity, as if she’d been drugged, and the pubic hairs poking out from the edges of her mouth only added to the disgraceful countenance.

The peons lined up, one after the other, and Jaina, on her knees and with tits drooping nearly to her navel as her plump ass was outthrust, covered in cum, totally naked, was made to suck the anus of every one of them and lick every drop of sweat from their green asses and drooping balls. That many of the peons had low-hanging, nasty nutsacks only made her acts all the more obscene-looking as she sniffed and suckled at scrotal skin that piled all over her face as if poured from a flask.

Some of the peons chose to sit on her face and fuck her tits with their long penises while she cleaned them, and very soon the valley of her cleavage became a gooey morass of nasty, yellowish cum strands and crinkly stray pubes. Jaina very quickly lost count of the peons she had to service in this way, as the number passed a dozen and, after several hours, as closer to a hundred. Yet there seemed to be no shortage of males waiting to degrade her, and Sylvanas’ enthusiasm for seeing her defiled also knew no limits.

“Put her in the stocks,” Sylvanas directed. “And anyone who wishes to piss in her face can do so.” Thus, Jaina was bound neck and wrist in a wooden restraint that kept her bent at the waist and totally helpless to defend herself. 

“Please… I… can’t eat any more ass… it’s… too much!” she begged, but of course her pleas only made Sylvanas hornier, the Banshee Queen being unable to feel much except for those emotions brought about by the death and suffering of others. Two lines were formed - one for Jaina’s front, her exposed face and head, and one for Jaina’s back, her bend over and oh-so-fuckable booty. And though the day had already been long and she had been sucking, licking and fucking since the dawn, Jaina was subjected to yet more violation as the first of many swarthy, unwashed orc cocks sliced into her pussy at the same time the smelly balls of a tauren warrior were forced against her mouth. She groaned and gasped into the nutsack as her pussy was pounded, continuing her oral attentions until the horny bovine, jerking his leathery cock in her face, unloaded blast after blast of smelly, musky cum into her lips, nose, and forehead. At the same time, a cry of triumph echoed from behind her and she felt the pressure of a hot load spraying deep into her pussy.

As quickly as they had come, they were gone, and replaced by two others. In this way, Jaina’s pussy was fucked by hundreds of eager Horde citizens while she was forced to lick the ass and balls of every lowly peon and unwashed grunt in the city, the tally of which Sylvanas gleefully kept track and reminded both Jaina and the crowd at every opportunity. By supper time, Jaina had taken over four-hundred loads in her pussy and licked the sweat from the same number of unwashed, musk-reeking assholes. Her face was a ruin of cum, as many of her oral suitors chose to degradingly press their ejaculating prick helmets up against her cheeks, her nostrils, and even pried her beautiful blue eyes open and busted their backed-up jizz loads directly against her eyeballs. Many of those who had already cum once got in line again to use her as a latrine, and thus in addition to swallowing gallons of cum, Jaina was forced to guzzle, snort, and have sprayed directly into her eyes an almost endless supply of rank, steaming piss from orc peons, hulking Kor’kron warriors, cackling goblins, and whatever deviant blood elves had made the pilgrimage to take their vengeance.

“Nnngh! Drink my piss you cum-chugging piece of shit!” intoned one such sin’dorei, his blonde hair flowing. His aristocratic tone was at odds with the content of his words as he jammed his spurting cock against the back of Jaina’s throat and used her as a toilet. Her belly was beginning to swell and hang down with all of the piss and cum sloshing in it, and her belly was spanked red just from hard, muscled pelvises banging against her booty cheeks before depositing their loads. The ground beneath the stocks was slick with cum. Sylvanas just kept counting and reminding Jaina of what a whore she’d become.

“That’s four-hundred fifty six,” she said. “And that’s only just one day! We have you for an entire month, remember. Imagine the total you can reach, and how much Horde piss, sweat and cum you can swallow!” She leaned back and gave a laugh that was downright villainous, and at this early stage the people were too obsessed with vengeance to notice that their leader was acting in a manner most would consider sinister.

“Uouuuughhh…” Jaina groaned, her belly roiling with all she’d been made to swallow, her expression dazed, her head hanging. The lines were still stretching far out of sight, and Sylvanas had assured her that her gangbang would continue through the night. The hulking, approaching figure of a kodo beast was thus barely recognizable. It was the vibrations that gave the pack animal away, as several handlers moved it into position.

“It’s not fair that only sentient beings should enjoy your slutty holes,” Sylvanas confided, and then gestured for the tauren handlers to move the beast into position behind Jaina. The kodo was enormous, built to carry a tauren into battle, and an unsheathed, imposing penis, pink and fleshy in the shaft but flanged and knobbed like a club near the end, hung nearly to the ground beneath it. Jaina gasped in dismay as the dark iron stocks trembled, but did not break, as the beast threw its forelegs overtop, leaving her in shadow. The stink of an unwashed animal burned into her nose and she felt the enormous penis, which had to be nearly three feet long, sliding atop her thick, cum-covered ass.

“Please… no!” she begged. “That disgusting beast will completely fuck up my pussy!” In these early days of her ordeal, before meeting her abomination husband, Jaina still believed she had some virtue left to save. But Sylvanas only smiled wickedly and gave the signal for the beast to be set to breeding, and Jaina’s eyes rolled back as a brutal kodo cock, leathery and knobbed and nasty, rampaged deep into her pussy, bulging out her guts and mashing her womb flat. Her tongue unfurled from her mouth and her jaw hung slack, and this was when a large war wolf from the pens was brought in, its bright red penis pulled back through its legs and stuffed into her mouth. Jaina was thus servicing Horde mounts, throat and pussy, as she had to the citizenry.

Jaina gurgled and moaned around the veiny, jaw-stretching wolf cock as the kodo grunted and plowed at her pussy. In the periphery there were other beasts being led to her, dozens of other kodos, wolves, even an enormous Highmountain moose with a cock that seemed to droop all the way to the floor. Her eyes became totally blank as the kodo exploded in her pussy with a tide of yellowish-grey, bestial semen that splattered back out onto the ground from the sheer volume. At the same time, her mouth and throat were hosed full of the black wolf’s bitter, watery canine sperm, also so voluminously that it sprayed back out of her mouth.

The look of utter defeat, of blank subjugation, was all Sylvanas needed to see.

* * *

It was this expression that the Banshee Queen remembered as she masturbated shamelessly on her throne, watching Jaina get fucked from behind by her abomination husband. Of course, Jaina was now a mind-broken abomination cock slave, but those early days when she had resisted and been spirit-broken by her utter degradation were still burned into Sylvanas’ mind. Sylvanas cried out and bucked her hips with orgasm as she dug three fingers into her pussy, grinding a thumb on her clit. She had felt no sexual excitement from any male since her transformation, but her ordeal outside of Orgrimmar had awakened something within her - an appetite for profane degradation of her enemies.

Perhaps, she thought, she would not return Jaina to the Alliance after all. And if Anduin and the rest had a problem with it, well…

“Let them come,” she seethed, her mouth twisting up into a smile.


	2. Incursions

“My lady, I bring news of incursions at Tiragarde Keep.” Dark Ranger Thyala perched on bended knee as she gave her report to Sylvanas, averting her eyes from the Banshee Queen. At one time, this would have been a show of respect. Now, Thyala found herself loath to look around Grommash Hold’s spacious throne room. Gone were the usual throngs of advisors; the war maps were rolled up and piled near the wall and the chatter of generals and warriors had fallen silent. Only the ever-present braziers of burning fire remained, casting the room in a hellish glow.

Sylvanas was reclining luxuriously on her throne, feet up on the armrest. As it had been made for an orc, her petite and shapely body folded neatly into it. At hearing Thyala’s report, she yawned and waved a dismissive hand. “Tiragarde Keep, ha! Old remnants of the Second War, clinging to their foolish claims! Find an able hand and slay them all!”

“Yes, but, my lady-” Thyala replied, her voice dark, sinful - and concerned. Before she could continue her report, a cry echoed from the corner of the chamber, the corner where Sylvanas’ eyes had been transfixed ever since Thyala had come in and dropped to one knee. There was a pulpy, wet sound as Grundle, the massive abomination that now served as Jaina Proudmoore’s ‘husband’, shoved his monstrous, stitched-together cock into the blonde archmage’s sopping wet box. Thyala couldn’t resist glancing to her side, just for a moment - her training had made it second nature to train her eyes on any sudden sound - and she saw the utterly obscene sight of more than two feet of discolored, boil-crusted penis slicing into the stretched sleeve of Jaina’s bare cunt.

Thyala couldn’t believe how low her former enemy had been brought. Jaina’s body, trained by constant fucking of her ogrishly-sized beau, had become voluptuous in the extreme. In her doggystyle position, her huge sow tits hung all the way to the floor, and her massive, pale buttocks formed huge crescents of flesh that bounced and wobbled as Grundle thrust his foul meat into her nethers. Each stab made a nasty slopping sound, displacing lube from Jaina’s pussy that sprayed onto the floor, while causing her smooth belly to bulge out in the shape of the abomination’s enormous knob.

“Grundle rape!” Grundle exclaimed, his oafish voice echoing in the chamber.

“Yes, my wonderful husband!” Jaina moaned, her dazzling blue eyes rolling back and her tongue falling out of her mouth. Her two-tone hair was done up in a haphazard braid, and she wore the tight bustier of the Proudmoore Admiralty, but that was all - her tits and ass were totally exposed, her shoulders and feet bare. She also wore a slender Azerite choker to dampen her powers; but it’s exquisite craftsmanship made it look only like a further piece of decorative jewelry. “Fuck up my womb with your smelly cock!”

Thyala wrinkled her nose, but then hid the expression quickly, not wanting the Dark Lady to think she was being disobedient. Already there were rumors that handpicked agents of the Banshee Queen were watching everything and everyone to root out the disloyal. It was well known that Sylvanas had lost interest in most affairs of state, preferring instead to stay in Grommash Hold, tormenting her new ‘pet’ for hours on end. And there was something else that Thyala observed. The pleasures of the flesh were but distant memories to her, echoed of a past life. Sylvanas, subject to a similar curse, should have been the same. Yet as Thyala watched, Sylvanas’ face seemed almost aroused at the sight of Jaina’s torment… and the warchief’s hands moved sensuously on the throne, brushing subconsciously against her shapely inner thighs.

“What do you think of my pet?” Sylvanas said, still not taking her eyes of Jaina. “Wondrous, isn’t she? And to so completely rekindle Horde honor by her subjugation - is that not a powerful sign of our resurgence?”

“I have no opinion, my lady,” Thyala said, carefully. “I shape my will to the lady’s preference.”

Sylvanas only grunted, as if she’d expected no better answer. The Rape of Orgrimmar, during which she’d been subjected to more than a week of unended sexual assault at the hands of Orath and the Alliance forces, had changed something in her. Her body had awakened; now, her usual cold-blooded calculations were forged in dark flames of twisted desire. “Describe how it feels!” she called out to Jaina, watching the archmage’s body shake and wobble as it was skewered by the massive abomination cock. “Show our guest the glory of Horde vengeance!”

“That isn’t necessary-” Thyala began, but Jaina brainlessly started babbling immediately, having been trained over the prior two weeks to follow Sylvanas’ every command.

“My husband’s… huge… and smelly cock… is covered in warts and tumors!” Jaina groaned, drooling pathetically from the tip of her wagging tongue. “It feels so good when… they… scrape out my slutty pussy!” Her hands clenched and she slumped forward, obviously orgasming as Grundle’s meat slammed into her, tenting her guts. Her tits piled in white, sweat-glistening drifts on the stone floor, and her ass thrust up in the air, meaty cheeks wobbling as they were covered in her husband’s syrupy drool.

“Grundle cum!” the abomination announced, it’s large and mongrelized face smiling brainlessly, and Jaina gasped out with lewd desire in response. There was a low and slimy sound like an unclogging drain as the beast hilted it’s huge cock in Jaina’s pussy, seeming to stretch her impossibly, making her belly bulge out in that oblong, lumpy cock shape. Thyala had long forgotten any physical sensations such as nausea, but she nearly rediscovered the feeling when she heard the sound of Grundle’s cock exploding with a huge torrent of porridge thick, yellow cum -  _ PBTHTHHTHTHTHTTHTHTHHT! _

Jaina’s belly bulge went from dick-shaped to perfectly round as she was inflated with semen, and Sylvanas couldn’t hide her joy at this humiliation; an act that she now observed several times each day, like clockwork. “The abomination’s load is mostly disfigured and dead sperm,” she remarked to Thyala. “It’s yellow, chunky and smells terrible. A fitting task, after what these Alliance dogs put us through?” 

Sylvanas showed more interest in this than in any aspect of Thyala’s report, but the Dark Ranger tried to steer things back on track. “My Lady,” she said, “The matter of Tiragarde Keep-”

“Tiragarde Keep!” Sylvanas yelled, with frustration, and her gauntleted hand smashed down as her voice became vicious. “You bring me these trifles, news of Kul Tiran castoffs, and expect-”

“Begging your pardon my lady, these were not Kul Tirans but riders from Stormwind. Scouts.”

“Riders?  _ Cavalry? _ ” Sylvanas’ ears perked up.

“Not heavy,” Thyala said quickly, relieved beyond measure to be talking business. “Powerful steeds, but for speed. We believe they are observing Durotar… to see if you will abide by the terms of the peace agreement. They are counting troops, looking for any buildup… and for information about the treatment of… Jaina Proudmoore.”

Sylvanas’ eyes blazed. “Spies!” she seethed. Thyala’s theory that they wanted information about Jaina could have been true, but as a ploy to make sure her attention was firmly on the matter at hand, it succeeded. Sylvanas looked at Jaina for a moment as Grundle withdrew his penis and a massive, lumpy creampie of stinking, chunky yellow semen started to slop from her stretched-open slit. Jaina, orgasmic and eye-rolling, was holding her enormous, round cum belly and rubbing her hands over it like a pregnant woman exalting her unborn.

The Banshee Queen rose from her throne and walked toward Jaina, who still seemed her entire preoccupation. “Take them alive, you understand?” she said to Dark Ranger Thyala, and finished taking the dozen steps toward where Jaina was laying like a whale beached in cum. Sylvanas planted a boot on her belly, moaning her ‘pet’ moan with pleasure at the abuse. “If they want to see what’s become of their treasured Jaina Proudmoore, and jeopardize this fragile piece… let them see as much as they like!”

She stamped her foot down on Jaina’s cum-swollen gut, and there was an undignified flatulent noise as rancid semen burst from her opening, flowing out onto the floor as Sylvanas pressure drove it from her body. Jaina shuddered and started cumming again, her limbs flailing like a spit-roasted sow. “Nngh! It’s… making me cum on the way out!” she wailed, having her second humiliating orgasm of the afternoon. Grundle, without the brains to do much other than stand around while he wasn’t fucking, stood sentinel over the whole sordid mess. 

The stench of backed-up, rotten sperm filled the chamber, and again, Thyala’s nose wrinkled - even with her senses forever changed in undeath, and the heat in her body quelled, she recognized the foul stink of abomination semen. Having dwelled in the Undercity before its destruction in Orath’s war, she had thought no smell could affect her - she’d endured abominations, a pall of mass graves, and the alchemic stench of the Royal Apothecary’s strangest experiments. Nonetheless, this stink of musk and sex made her slender and regal nose burn.

Sylvanas stamped down on Jaina repeatedly, until her swollen belly was mostly deflated and a fan of yellow cum was sprayed all over the chamber floor. Only then did she relent, and then walk to stand over Jaina, looking at her imperiously. 

“Take them alive,” Sylvanas instructed, as she squatted over Jaina’s face and took down her armored leggings, exposing her shapely hips and her bare pussy. Thyala kept herself from turning away only with difficulty, and saw that Jaina’s huge breasts, swollen from their regular beatings, fuckings, and being sucked out by battle wargs, had been pierced at the nipple, the metal in the shape of emblems of the horde. 

“Y-yes, my lady,” Thyala said, wanting desperately to be anywhere else. She had heard all of the grumblings and rumors - that Sylvanas had been irrevocably changed, that Saurfang and others had lost confidence in her leadership because of her vicious desire for revenge and humiliation. That she had been derelict in her leadership spending all her days in Grommash Hold, watching Jaina be fucked and abused. She hadn’t wanted to believe it, loyal as she was. But now…

“Ahhh!” Sylvanas gasped, and threw her head back. She spread her puffy pussy lips and exploded in Jaina’s face with a harsh blast of piss. The mind-broken human eagerly opened her mouth to accept it, guzzling Sylvanas’ waste eagerly like it was the finest wine. The Banshee Queen was squatting lewdly, buttocks outthrust, thighs apart, her asshole and pussy just inches from Jaina’s mouth, overloading her with hot, foamy output. Thyala knew very well what it meant. Sylvanas didn’t need to eat or drink to survive - so this display meant that she had taken water and wine for the express purpose of making Jaina Proudmoore drink her piss.

_ Gulp. Gulp. Gulp. _ Jaina swallowed with swollen cheeks until Sylvanas’ flow abated. When she was done, Jaina craned her nose and mouth up toward Sylvanas’ pussy, aiming to lick and suck. Sylvanas did not prevent it at first, only turned to Thyala and added: “And once you have them, keep them under guard near Ragefire Chasm, where it is hot. They may be given water to drink but may not bathe.”

Thyala did not question the strange order - she no longer wanted to know what Sylvanas had planned. “Yes, my lady.” Sylvanas waved her away, and she was grateful to leave, sparing only one final glance over her shoulder into the barren room. There were not even any Forsaken Deathguards permitted inside what had become Sylvanas private fuck chamber. 

Jaina was nuzzling her nose against Sylvanas’ clit and licking at her pussy lips as Thyala made her exit. This attention lasted only a few seconds, however, before Sylvanas reached down and pushed Jaina’s head away. “You stupid whore,” she hissed. “Trying to make me as big a slut as you are! I am not a sex-addicted sow like you, I am the warchief of the Horde!” Warchief or not, her loins were hot and throbbing and wet in Jaina’s face, part of the rekindling that Sylvanas had felt since the events of the Fourth War. 

Sylvanas examined Jaina and thought for a moment that she saw a sense of mischief in her expression - a look that said ‘come on, you know you like it’. Jaina had been obedient, mindless, cock-addicted for days, ever since being raped for hours and hours by Grundle and every other able-bodied Horde male who chose to partake. Was this flash of petulant cunning just her imagination? Grunting with disgust, Sylvanas planted her boot on Jaina’s face and shoved her to the floor roughly, drawing a groan.

“Fucking slut,” she breathed, her armored chest rising and falling. Much as she could not admit it, though, she had been close to letting Jaina munch, like and slurp happily at her smooth and supple pussy.  _ No _ , she thought.  _ I am in control. I was not tempted. My body does not have such needs. _

With this self-assurance, she left the chamber, leaving Jaina on the floor in the thick puddle of abomination cum.

* * *

The five members of Expedition Team Hawk’s Eye were all human; trusted members of the Alliance’s intelligence service, SI:7, assigned by Mathias Shaw to observe Orgrimmar. Their mission had been to observe Orgrimmar, paying close attention to any buildup of troops. In addition, the assignment had a secret component - Anduin Wrynn was concerned about the Horde’s treatment of Jaina. The Horde was to hold her captive for four weeks to ‘stand trial’ for her involvement in the Fourth War… but there were dark rumors afoot.

There was Galant Tarley, the expedition leader, long-haired and lantern-jawed. Ox Greyson, the mutton-chopped and barrel-chested Gilnean veteran. Keegan Verger, the blonde-haired and blue-eyed rookie who hadn’t yet grown whiskers on his chin. Mariuz Klein, a heavyset and dour man of duty who was the fittest fighter of the bunch. Tyrick Jons was the magic-user of the group, a practiced mage who also had a knack for remaining unseen.

The trouble was, they  _ had _ been seen. Galant expected that if they were encountered, it would be no small matter to disengage and report back to Stormwind… but Sylvanas’ dark rangers had fallen on them from all directions as they made camp on the bluffs of Durotar, rendering escape impossible. Now, they were imprisoned in depths of Orgrimmar, somewhere near Ragefire Chasm, judging from the abominable heat.

They had been stripped naked and chained wrist and ankle to walls of rock in a cave-like cell, the entrance barred. For a week, they were permitted only scraps of bread and some dour water, given by a dead-faced Forsaken jailor whose bandaged-over eyes certainly contained no hint of mercy. They slumped against the wall, penises plump and lifeless on their thighs, bodies absolutely soaked in sweat as the air shimmered with heat. They were not permitted to wash themselves; the air was thick with the smell of their bodies as Galant repeated the same statement every time he heard footsteps approach.

_ The peace between the Horde and Alliance is yet fragile. You hold us here without cause. We were emissaries sent by Anduin to safeguard the peace talks. Release us. _

He repeated it enough times that his voice started to crack in the course of the first week, but there was never any response, just the clatter of a new plate of moldy bread and a bucket of water. Only on the eighth day did something change. Footsteps approached again, light and confidence, and Galant broke once again into his spiel:

“The peace between the Horde and Alliance is yet fragile-”

But he was interrupted by his own man, Keegan, the young and downy-faced pretty boy, whose blue eyes bugged out wide as he looked at the barred cell entrance. “Oh, shit!” he cried. “It’s her.”

Indeed it was. Sylvanas Windrunner herself, looking as shapely as ever with her eyes glowing their soft red, had come to see them. Her breasts had come down somewhat in their swelling since being subjected to gnomish experiments during the Fourth War, but were still larger than before. Otherwise, she was the same banshee bitch who had vexed their cause for years.

“Silence,” she chided Galant. “I will hold you here with cause or without cause as I see fit. My rangers will kill you on my word, defiling your bodies before, during or after as I choose. Do not dare to threaten me.” She was holding a leather, studded leash in her hand, and Keegan, the most excitable of the men, seemed rather fearful about what it might portend.

“She’s got a core hound!” he whispered to Ox. “That’s why we’re so close to the chasm, she’s going to feed us to the core hounds!”

Sylvanas opened the gate and stepped inside, tugging gently on the leash. “You came to observe, did you?” she taunted. “The Boy King does like to stick his troublesome nose in where it doesn’t belong. Well, I will show you what you came to see.” She gave the leash a pull and something came crawling around the corner, hand and knee on the warm cavern floor, but it was no beast. Rather, it was Jaina Proudmoore, blindfolded and nude, her sow-like tits hanging nearly to the floor with their piercings, her ass branded with a horde symbol on one bouncing, twerking mound of bubbly ass-flesh. The Azerite choker around her neck was her only other adornment, and it was to this feature that the leash was attached.

Jaina’s face was flushed and the insides of her thighs were painted with wetness, as if she was in heat. “Where is my husband?” she whined. “Why did you take my husband away?”

Sylvanas laughed cruelly as she tugged on Jaina’s tether. “I decided to send Grundle to the laboratory for an upgrade,” she said. “Don’t worry - your abomination husband will not be washed the entire time. Just like these men here!” She gestured to the captured five. “They have been stewing in their own sweat for more than a week.”

Jaina’s mouth turned into an eager smile. “Ooh!” she moaned, and began crawling blindly toward their location, chained-up at the back wall of the cell. 

“Sylvanas,” Galant growled, shrinking back against the wall. “This goes beyond the limits of being perverse!”

“Lady Proudmoore is a hero of the Alliance!” Keegan said, and his face was filled with what could only be described as admiration for a woman he’d clearly once seen as his idol… and more than likely had a crush on. “You were to have her for a public trail! Not this!” The blonde-haired young man looked as if he was about to cry at how far Jaina had fallen, and Sylvanas, who had a keen sense for any kind of hope or love she could exploit to her own purposes, zeroed in on this in an instant, leading Jaina by her leash until she was between the captive’s splayed, athletic legs.

“A hero of the Alliance?” Sylvanas taunted, keeping her voice calm and melodic, like the spider luring the fly. “Did you not hear of what she did at Orgrimmar? And of her role in creating the hybrid army?” 

Keegan turned his head to the side as Jaina’s head hovered around his sweaty, steaming penis, squinting his eyes shut in negation. “That’s… that’s not true!” he blurted. “It was Orath! Lady Jaina was mind-controlled by him!” Clearly the Alliance propaganda machine was in full swing, recontextualizing the Fourth War as a necessary measure after the Rape of Teldrassil… and Jaina’s role in Sylvanas’ rape at Orgrimmar simply the result of ‘mind control’ by Orath, the true villain.

Sylvanas, not known for being mirthful, threw back her head and gave a long and villainous laugh. She laughed so long and so loud, in fact, that she had to lean against the dank cavern walls as she held her sides. “Mind control!” she gasped. “Is that what they told you?” She could see in Keegan’s youthful face - in all of their faces, really - the dutiful belief that Lady Jaina was a noble hero who had been caught up in foul and dark events.

She nudged Jaina with her foot, sending that round, white rump a-jiggling and drawing a gasp from the constantly horny sex slave. “These men have all been confined in this hot cell and not allowed to bathe for more than a week,” she said. “Don’t you think you should service your Alliance comrades?”

Galant’s eyes went wide. “We would never! To partake in this sort of thing-” he blustered, but he was drowned out.

“Can I!?” Jaina wailed, licking her lips as she crawled forward on all fours, her heavy tits swaying side to side. “I miss my husband’s huge and smelly cock so much!” The utter brainlessness in her voice caused all the Alliance men present’s morale to flag. Shaw had told them that Anduin had suspected ‘mistreatment’ of Jaina… but they had never expected this!

Keegan pressed his back against the wall as much as his bonds would allow, trying somehow to move his bare pelvis from Jaina’s path. He had such an idealized view of her - had crushed on her so hard growing up in Stormwind - that it was horrible to see her current state. As she opened her mouth and licked her lips, crawling unerringly toward his penis despite her blindfold, he tried to dissuade her. “Wait! No, Lady Jaina… that’s… dirty!” he stammered, blushing nearly red beneath the bangs of his blonde hair. “They don’t let me wash… it’s…”

“Mmm, it fucking  _ stinks _ !” she hissed, rubbing her exposed mouth and nose against his sweat-soaked shaft and balls. “You’ve built up such a huge amount of cock cheese!” Keegan’s pale cock was half-hard in spite of himself, unable to resist the super-voluptuous archmage of his desires regardless of her current state. How many times as a teenager had he pleasured himself thinking about Jaina’s big tits and amazing ass? Now, her jugs and butt-globes were rounder than he ever remembered!

“Please, no!” he gasped, as she lifted his stout and sweat-soaked organ and jammed her tongue into his foreskin, rooting around between that membrane of skin and his throbbing glans. “No, you shouldn’t… for someone like you, to-”

“Amazing!” Jaina breathed, her hot exhalations bathing his cock and balls. “There’s so much smegma!” She was totally enchanted by the chunky ring of whitish-yellow filth that had piled up around the ring of Keegan’s cocktip, and mashed the flat of her tongue against it to lick up as much as possible, building it up in a fat wad before drawing it into her mouth. She chewed with gusto, showing the flecks of cock cheese on her teeth and tongue before swallowing it down and burrowing her tongue in for more. Keegan hissed through clenched teeth as his cock grew to full hardness.

Sylvanas knelt next to the two of them, still holding the leash. “Oh my! I think this one was in love with her,” she remarked, running a cold hand down Keegan’s cheek and making him flinch away. “Did you ever believe that the mighty Jaina Proudmoore would be sucking your fat cock?”

“It  _ is _ mind control!” the mage Tyrick spat, looking at the scene in disgust. He too was shackled, and though he had looked for ways to conjure a spell to aid in their escape, his teleportation powers were blocked - and Sylvanas’ strength was such that he couldn’t hope to try a surprise attack. “That collar - I recognize it! Orath’s dampening device! You’ve subdued her and twisted her mind!”

Sylvanas threw back her head and laughed again. “Ha! Alliance fools! Jaina, show them what you like to do best!”

Jaina’s mouth and lips stretched out into a lewd, humiliating blowjob face as she wetly swallowed up Keegan’s large, long penis in a swathe of slurping and spit. She began to bob her face on it, snot running from her nose and sperm-bubbles leaking from her mouth as she suckled and nursed, her cheeks hollowing out. She had chunks of cock cheese on her lips and picked up several of the young man’s stray pubes on her cheeks as she swallowed him to the balls, even mashing the flat of her tongue against his nutsack as she let his prong batter her tonsils.

Keegan, shackled, had nowhere to retreat from Jaina’s lewd attentions. She made the nastiest, wettest sucking noises possible, as if her goal were to illustrate her humiliation - spitty, sloppy glottal noises, dry heaves, and throat gurgles. His face was a mix of ecstasy and horror. “Lady Jaina! Please, you don’t have to do this! I can’t bear to… to see you-”

She pulled her mouth off with a pop, and breathing hard, gasped out a response to him. “It’s alright if your week-old cum is really backed up and thick!” she moaned. “I really like that!” She leaned in and kissed first one of his big nuts, then the other. “I want your chunkiest, nastiest load!” She buried her nose in the furrow of his nuts and inhaled the fat sweat droplets that had collected there before exhaling orgasmically, tongue lolling. “I love cleaning your cock!”

Keegan’s sweaty, athletic body surged at the pelvis, pumping forward and out while his limbs remained shackled, driving his cock as deep as it could go back into Jaina’s sucking, stretched out lips. She continued to fellate him - succ, slllrrrp, slrrrrk - loudly and unhesitatingly, her mouth contorted into a tube shape that made her philtrum elongate and glisten with a deposit of pre-cum. The young spy cried out and gasped as he began to unload shot after shot of his week-abstained semen into her mouth, puffing out Jaina’s cheeks lewdly.

Sylvanas produced a chalice then, as if by magic - she’d had it with her the whole time, snug against one curvy hip - and plunked the bone-decorated drinking vessel next to Jaina’s cheek. “Don’t swallow yet,” she admonished. “I think your Alliance comrades would like to see you have a nice drink!”

Obediently, Jaina positioned her cheek-puffed mouth over the chalice and let all of Keegan’s heavy sperm drool out, filling it partway. The issue was of such thickness that strands of it hung from her lips, and the captive men were bound to observe as Jaina lowered herself to the task of sperm collector. That she was turned on was obvious, her thick inner thighs were painted with glistening wetness, dripping down both sides. As Keegan slumped against the wall, hanging his head in shame at cumming down the throat of the woman he’d so long desired to protect, she performed a degrading, ball-slurping cleanup fellatio on his softening cock.

The blonde-haired man was almost weeping; his vision of Jaina as a strong and indomitable Alliance figurehead had been shattered. Sylvanas, as ever, seemed to feed on these emotions, and knelt down to menace him with a wicked grin. “Jaina, what do you think of this Alliance cock?” she purred, placing a domineering hand on the archmage’s thick ass.

“It’s… really small!” Jaina complained, though she didn’t stop sucking it in between breathy words. “Horde cocks are so much bigger… especially my husband’s!” Keegan’s shoulders slumped even further and Sylvanas threw back her head and laughed.

“Torment us no further, banshee bitch!” Ox Greyson barked, hoping to provoke a response. “Kill us if you must, but know the Alliance will not stand for this! You harm your own people with this transgression!” Fed up with the emasculating proceedings, and more than a little disgusted with Jaina, he hoped to provoke Sylvanas. When the Dark Lady moved cat-quick in his direction, seeming to travel incorporeal like a banshee with a darting movement that was faster than fast, he prepared for death. But instead, she ripped the manacles holding his wrists from the wall, and shoved him face-first to his hands and knees.

“Don’t move,” Sylvanas seethed at him. “Or it will be your friends who suffer, not you.” And so he stayed, burly, barrel-bellied, thick of leg and arm, his penis hanging down as he pressed his palms to the warm cavern floor. His body hair was plastered with sweat, and Sylvanas took Jaina’s leash and led her around to his rear, before addressing her.

“I know you miss your husband, so I have a gift for you!” Sylvanas teased, and then reached down and pulled up Jaina’s blindfold, letting her pretty blue eyes fixate on the burly, muscled man-ass in front of her, complete with hanging penis and balls. Ox’s expression went grave on his mutton-chop sideburned face, and he looked back over his shoulder from his embarrassing position.

“It’s... amazing!” Jaina cooed, sniffing the air deeply and inhaling the sweaty musk wafting off of Ox’s nether regions. She crawled forward and placed her hands on Ox’s muscled buttocks, squeezing them, kneading them. Soon, her sizzling breath was basting his skin as she moved within kissing distance. “The smell is so strong!”

“Clean out his ass, sow,” Sylvanas ordered. “These men have come all this way to see you, you must entertain them and give them a proper report to send back to your Boy King!”

Jaina sighed with pleasure at being permitted to indulge, and leaned her face in to lick luxuriously up one of Ox’s heavy buttocks, dragging the wet appendage over his skin and collecting all of the sweat and grease that had accumulated from their week long, bathless incarceration. She kissed his ass-cheeks, moaned into them, worshiped them. Within moments, there were stray ass-hairs stuck in her teeth and on the corner of her licking, sucking mouth, curly and plastered flat with sweat.

“No!” Ox grunted, gritting his teeth against the feeling of being serviced so degradingly. “Lady… Jaina! You… musn’t…”

But of course there was no stopping her. Jaina pressed her dainty nose directly against Ox’s hairy anal ring and sniffed as hard as she could, inhaling pure musk and sweat from his unwashed shitter, letting the overpowering scent sizzle in her brain. “Nnngh!” she moaned, blinking, looking slightly dizzy. “It fucking  _ stinks _ !” But the way she said it, it was clear she was not dismayed but deliriously, orgasmically happy. Her tongue unfurled without hesitation and began to lick and slurp around Ox’s rim, matting the ass-hairs flat and licking up whatever sweat they contained.

The veteran spy’s eyes squinted and his breath exploded through his nose. “This… you… you mustn’t!” he stammered, his cock hardening and lengthening between his heavy thighs. As Jaina serviced his anus, she used her hand to milk it downward, jacking him off as her tongue tickled his shithole. “Lady Jaina… I… aaagh!”

She pressed her face in closer, bracing her hands on his ass and spreading him wide, burying her sex-sow features in the sweaty, hairy trough of his asscrack. She sealed her mouth over his rim and her tongue burrowed far deeper than before, scraping against the earthy walls of his bowels. Ox’s elbows gave way and he collapsed down, still on his knees, ass exposed as Jaina licked and slurped loudly.

“This is what you swore to protect!” Sylvanas taunted him while Jaina sealed her mouth around his anus, hollowing her cheeks out as she applied suction, crinkly hairs curling over the rim of her mouth as she made deep, moist slurping noises. “Your vows of loyalty to the Stormwind crown are worth less than shit! Do you really want to throw your life away for an ass-licking, cum chugging toilet sow like Jaina Proudmoore?”

Ox looked utterly demoralized, now sporting a rock-hard erection as his fellow operatives were forced to observe every detail of Jaina licking and sucking his anus. “I… this is... “ he gasped, his bell hitching with fast breaths. “If you don’t stop… I’ll… I can’t… please, Lady Jaina, you mustn’t… nnnwwuuugh!”

His heavy belly rumbled and, stirred up by the deep probing of Jaina’s tongue and her suckling ass-slurping, he blasted a musky, sweaty fart directly into her mouth. His limbs seemed to unlimber themselves as all duty in his protection mission was rendered derelict; he prayed that this indignity would be the one that caused her to recoil, rise up, and break free of Sylvanas clutches! 

“Nnngh, fuck!” Jaina moaned. “Yes, use my face as a toilet! Just like my husband!” She snaked her tongue back into his ass and somehow started to probe even deeper. Ox felt utter defeat, his ideals of Alliance honor dashed. He allowed Jaina to milk his fat, foreskin-wrapped prong into the cum chalice without further rebuke or struggle, filling it nearly to the halfway mark. She peeled his unwashed meat and collected his smegma too, letting it mix with the cum.

When it was over, he collapsed against the wall alongside Keegan, his eyes as dull as his younger comrade’s, disillusioned with their mission and any ideal of Jaina as an Alliance icon. Sylvanas smiled viciously as she looked at the three others, offering them a simple choice - pull their knees up to their shoulders and let Jaina service their sweaty cocks, balls, and assholes, or watch their compatriots die gruesome and torturous deaths. “I’m sure you Alliance dogs can fill this goblet up with cum,” Sylvanas taunted. “Unless your cocks are as feeble as I remember.”

It was at this moment that she looked at Jaina and thought she saw another sly and knowing look, hidden behind her breathy, outward cock-lust. Jaina smirked for a moment, as if to say  _ I bet you remember Alliance cocks, don’t you _ , but as quick as the look arrived, it was gone. Sylvanas quickly collected herself as Jaina went about the task of tending to Galant, Mariuz, and Tyrick. It had, she reasoned, just been her imagination. An after-effect of the cursed Alliance’s crimes against her at Orgrimmar. Jaina was broken, and would remain broken. Sylvanas was sure of it.

The warchief watched and felt the percolating heat in her loins as Jaina degraded herself on the cocks of the three unspent spies. She licked their assholes, sucked their balls clean of sweat and grime, and peeled their foreskins, hauling huge lumps of cock cheese into her mouth and chewing it, showing them the flecks of filth covering her tongue and teeth as she did so, not to mention the stray, sweat-matted pubes on her lips and cheeks. She moaned orgasmically the whole time, fingering herself. She gleefully sniffed and inhaled the sweat from their assholes, taints, and underarms. All the while, Sylvanas observed their disgust and hatred for Jaina growing. She represented a blow to their Alliance pride, a proof of Horde superiority that they found dishonorable and painful. Even though their mission was to report on her well-being, Sylvanas knew quite well what they were thinking.

She walked seductively up to the side of Galant, the leader, as Jaina squatted and serviced his cock. “Don’t you want to spit in her face?” she purred, leaning in close, her cold armor touching his hot skin. “Doesn’t she  _ disgust _ you?”

For a moment, Galant glanced down at Jaina’s eye-rolling, cock-slurping face and seemed on the verge of breaking. But he kept his composure with difficulty. “I would… never abandon my duty!” he said. “This… this is all pointless, warchief. You only jeopardize the fragile peace-”

“Why is your cock so small compared to Horde cocks?” Jaina asked, pulling her mouth from his member. It wasn’t small - a good, stout seven inches of thick meat - but compared to the enormous, pussy-destroying size of her husband, or the hybrids, it couldn’t compare. Galant’s voice cut off with a wounded sound, and Jaina went on, her voice filled with disappointment. “Why are you all such a bunch of tiny-dick  _ queers _ ?”

Sylvanas cackled with glee. “Jaina, show them your pussy,” she ordered, and Jaina immediately complied, settling onto her back and pulling her smooth, shapely thighs apart to lewdly display her wet cunt to all the captives. There was a dark iron piercing through her clit, and her heavy labia were swollen and darkened from weeks of nonstop rape. When she moved her hands down to spread her lips, the meaty curtains parted easily beneath her thatch of blonde pubic hair, revealing a sloppy, moist pink hole that seemed to undulate hungrily. 

“By the Light!” Keegan said, unable to look away. He had fantasized about Jaina’s pussy ever since he was a young lad, ascribing to it an almost mythical quality - a holy of holies more sacred even than the storied halls of Stormwind Cathedral. But now he saw the truth was much more sordid. Jaina was spreading herself wide to reveal a banged out, quivering  _ whore hole! _

“Take a look at your precious Jaina,” Sylvanas taunted. “Her pussy has been scraped out by so much huge Horde cock, it’s become bumpy and meaty inside.” Like an impresario showing off her latest freakshow to an astounded crowd, Sylvanas squatted law and then pressed her gauntleted hand against Jaina’s twat, forming a fist and then pressing it inside, making a wet, lube-displacing noise, causing spurts of pussy juice to splatter the floor. Jaina’s eyes rolled and she groaned, still holding her legs apart like a birthing sow. “See? She can take my whole fist, easily!”

She rammed her fist in up to the elbow a couple of times, then withdrew, with the bumpy and swollen membrane of Jaina’s pussy prolapsing around her wrist and clinging to it, before letting go with a pop and releasing a flood of squirt. The archmage was spread even wider now. “Look, you can see all the way to her womb!” Sylvanas announced. Jaina’s cervix was visible, quivering and opening and closing like the mouth of a gasping fish. “You Alliance simps wouldn’t even touch the sides! Jaina, who owns your pussy?”

“The Horde!” Jaina moaned. “I love my husband’s huge abomination cock!” Her blue eyes were unfocused with an obscene happiness, showing no regret at her pussy’s condition. “Mmm, my cunt is  _ fucked up _ from all the rape… and it feels soooo good all the time! My beautiful Grundle fills me up every day with so much rotten, chunky yellow cum that smells like shit! I’ll never be able to have a baby again because he and thousands of hung Horde warriors have used my pussy as a fucking... nngh… toilet!”

“I think it’s about time for your feeding,” Sylvanas interjected, taking hold of the cum goblet that was now filled nearly to the brim, with four of the five men having contributed mightily while having their prostates pummeled by her tongue. The churning, lumpy mass of semen within was dusted with stray pubes and chunks of cock cheese as well; yet despite the foulness of it, Jaina reacted as if she was being presented with a treasure beyond price, her face instantly lighting up with hunger as it was lowered and placed in her hands. She rose to her knees, thighs spread, showing off her curves and her huge tits, her braided, two-color hair trailing down her back, several wild strands out of place from all of her oral work.

Jaina raised the goblet to her nose and took a long, deep inhale. Her eyelids fluttered as the backed-up semen and smegma she collected assaulted her sinuses with a brutal cum stink. Her face filled with euphoria, like a whore set to smoking some very potent hookah in one of Silvermoon City’s curtained rooms. “Mmm… it’s nice and  _ thick _ !” she purred. “And the smell is so strong!” The men sullenly hung their heads as she raised the vessel to her lips and tilted it, starting to drink the semen with steady, audible gulps.

_ Glug. Glug. Glug.  _ Jaina’s choker-wrapped neck swelled with her thick swallows, and as she knelt with thighs parted, showing off her voluptuous, fair-skinned body, she brought her other hand to her pussy and started to finger it, letting the nectar from her needy slit drip to the cavern floor. Sylvanas watched eagerly, barely able to restrain herself from seeking her own pleasure, as she watched the light of faith and duty fade from the eyes of the five Alliance men. To her, the extinguishing of hope was as arousing as any physical act. Any remaining ideas the man might have had of Jaina as a worthwhile human being were snuffed out as they watched her masturbate like a whore and guzzle thick, chunky semen, flecks of cock cheese and stray pubes clinging to her pert lips.

Jaina’s body tensed, round ass clenching, pelvis surging, as she plunged her fingers deep into her wet slit and started rubbing herself, squirting out lube as she gasped and moaned through her mouthfuls of wad. Keegan, the fresh-faced admirer of her ideal, turned his head to the side and vomited at what a disgusting whore she was, his naked body hitching with spasms, causing Sylvanas to laugh even louder

“This… this bitch,” Ox gasped, almost sobbing, slumped against the wall. “We risked our lives to… to check on her for the King… but… but she’s just… just a raped, ass-licking piece of shit!” His body, broken by captivity, became invigorated with a hate-fucking intent that caused Sylvanas no end of pleasure. In spite of his disgust, as he watched Jaina upend the cup and drain the last, thickest, nastiest wads of sperm into her mouth, his spent cock was becoming rock hard once more.

“Rape her, then,” the Dark Lady offered. “Rape her with all your remaining strength, and you will win your freedom. What is your Alliance honor worth, after all, if it brought you to defending this sex sow, and being captured for it? What has Anduin ever done for you besides risk your hides for such a cum pig?” She gestured at Jaina, who punctuated the remark but letting out a nasty cum burp. “Do as I say, and you walk away with your lives, free to do with them as you wish, unshackled by the whims of your king.”

The offer was a foul one. Galant, the only one who had not been made to cum yet, opened his mouth to refuse. As the team’s leader, his link to notions of Alliance honor and propriety were strongest. “We would never-”

“I’ll do it.” 

Keegan spoke - Keegan, who had liked Jaina most of all - and Galant’s words dropped limply from his mouth. The blonde spy’s young face had hardened and taken on a weathered and hopeless expression. “I don’t care anymore. She’s... she’s just a stupid whore.” His voice was thick with lost innocence. He wiped his mouth against the shoulder of one shackled arm, clearing the vomit from his lips. 

One by one the other men proclaimed their willingness to fuck and degrade Jaina in return for their freedom. Ox, Mariuz and Tyrick echoed Keegan’s sentiment, that Jaina was such a foul, rape-ruined sex toilet that they no longer cared what happened to her - that her whorishness, in fact, was so extreme that it angered them and made them eager to abuse her. Only Galant, the leader, resisted. When all eyes were on him and Sylvanas walked close enough to kiss, if that was what she’d had in mind, his stubborn ideals prevented him from giving in to the Dark Lady.

He had been told that Jaina’s participation in Orath’s rebellion had been because of mind control, and he still believed it. 

“Death first,” he breathed at her, eyes intense. He could feel his own impending doom, he knew Sylvanas could kill him in an instant for his brash refusal. His life began to flash before his eyes; time spent riding his trusted steed Rusher through meadows of bending grass, through dense forest paths, over the hills on a hundred different scouting missions. The sound of the hoof clops seemed almost real-

Galant blinked. It  _ was _ real. The Dark Rangers had captured their mounts along with them, and Galant assumed his prized horse had been ground down into fertilizer for Forsaken mushroom fields. But there was no mistaking it - the familiar sound of snorting and whinnying was no phantasm but real, and his familiar horse darkened the door of the cell, led in by a stone-faced Dark Ranger with a firm grasp on his leather reins.

“Rusher!” Galant blurted, then looked at Sylvanas. “What foulness do you intend?”

Sylvanas laughed again. “This animal is here for Jaina,” she explained. “Her husband is absent, and she’s been quite lonely!” Jaina’s face lit up as the horse was led into the cell, its muscled body looming large in the confined space. Immediately, a barnyard stink of unwashed equine flesh filled the air. “He’s all yours, Jaina,” Sylvanas offered. “This steed has been run until its mouth was foaming every day since we took it… and it’s never been washed once!”

Jaina swooned as she knee-walked next to the beast and looked at the sweaty sheath hanging beneath its hocks. The stench was so bad, there were flies buzzing around the horse’s fat cockbase and huge leathery balls. “Amazing!” she moaned. “It reminds me of my husband!” She rubbed the horse’s leg affectionately, cooing at it as if it were a lover. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you!”

Galant’s face went wan and pale, all his defiant bluster gone. “N-no,” he croaked. “This… surely you won’t-”

But she  _ would _ . Jaina moved under the powerful steed, using her hands to lift and cup its huge balls and then bringing them to her mouth coated with sweat, moaning at the stench. Rusher was a muscled and graceful animal, the only ungelded horse among their mounts, with balls like raptor eggs. It wasn’t long before Jaina’s nuzzling and kissing brought the beast’s enormous, heavy cock rampaging from its sheath. As it emerged, it made a slimy sound, and was so coated with smegma that it appeared to be covered in greyish-yellow paste. Jaina’s eyes crossed and rolled back as her nostrils flared, two feet of smegma-loaded horse dick unfurling just inches from her face.

“Now, show your Alliance friends how you take care of a horse’s cock cheese!” Sylvanas ordered, and Jaina immediately craned her neck into action, running the flat of her tongue down the heavy, musky shaft to collect as much of the accumulated grime as possible, her eyes lost in a submissive, worshipful haze. She was every bit the voluptuous and beautiful archmage they remembered, and her naked body was a sight to behold as she serviced the animal - the round buttocks poised as she squatted on the balls of her feet, thighs spread; the graceful muscle of her back, adorned by the trail of her two-colored braid. Her breasts, swollen big enough to be seen even from directly behind her, hanging heavy and pierced and Horde-owned, bouncing enticingly as she slurped and sucked at over two feet of stinking horse shaft. She was everything they’d once desired… but instead of filling their fantasies with the what-if scenario of tenderly bedding her in the frilly chambers of Stormwind Keep, she was squatting like a sex sow, moaning, eye-rolling, drooling, and sucking smegma from a massive horse cock.

“Jaina… you… cock-sucking piece of shit!” Galant sputtered, his head hanging in utter defeat. Her smegma-slurping, ass-licking worthlessness was encroaching even on the noble death he’d envisioned for himself, and his memories of riding free with his favored steed. There seemed to be no escape from her whorishness; even with his eyes closed he could hear her moaning about how she loved cleaning his horse’s smelly cock, that the animal’s dick was so much bigger than theirs, and the only thing in the cell worth fucking. As he observed, she jerked and tit-fucked Rusher’s huge shaft as she cleaned it, filling her mouth to the brim six times with the horse’s lumpy cock filth, swallowing each time until the length of meat was glistening with her spit. She sucked and worshipped and buried her face in the horse’s big balls, too, moaning and inhaling the stink, smothering her features in leathery nutsack.

Only after servicing the beast’s prong for nearly ten minutes did Jaina rise and position herself behind Rusher, her face just inches from his unwashed asshole and taint, where flies were still buzzing. She planted her hands lovingly on his powerful haunched and thrust out her own thick, round ass as she leaned in, tits hanging, to bury her face in the horse’s puffy, steaming asshole.

“Take a message back to your Boy King,” Sylvanas rasped, stepping close to the thoroughly defeated and disillusioned Galant. “Tell him that Jaina is well cared-for - and that she’d rather service a horse’s sweaty shitpipe than ever kiss him again.” As she taunted, she tore one of the cell bars from the entrance, creating sparks with the sheer force of her powers of manipulation, and spiked it into the wall of the enclosure, running side to side - a crossbar for the beast to throw up its forelegs, and positioned only a few feet from the captive men. Galant was too demoralized to object, and, like his fellows, his cock was now shamefully hard.

_ Slrrrrp. Slrrrrrch. Sloooooorp. _ Jaina wasn’t just rimming the stallion’s sweaty, bestial ass, she was  _ sucking _ it, begging for all brain-melting, reeking musk it had to offer. Her stretched-out suckface looked like a feeding tube as Rusher’s greasy, earthy bowels marked her mouth; she drank sweat droplets the size of copper coins straight from the porous, rubbery rim of the horse’s anus. Jaina was in heaven, lost in her own utter degradation, her mind clouded by musk. She rubbed the beast with her hands, sniffing and sucking, begging for him to  _ do it in her face _ , and moaned orgasmically as her features were blasted repeatedly by dank, sweat-spraying farts.

“This so-called defender of the Alliance is a raped whore who loves the taste of a horse’s shit,” Sylvanas taunted the men, crossing her arms over her breasts in victory. “And now you’ll get to see her enjoy her preferred partner, since your tiny cocks are too small for her!” The men only watched with faces devoid of any pride or resistance, their psyches battered by the whorish truth. Jaina was pulled, eyes-watering, from her place between the muscled haunches of the beast, and made to bend over. Rusher, now fully erect and eager to mate with what he saw as an eager mare, was ushered over behind her, and rose up to place his forelegs on the crossbar. Jaina moaned as two feet of spit-soaked, cum-leaking horse cock slapped on her back and between her buttocks.

“Oh, fuck!” she groaned. “My pussy is going to be totally fucked up!” She saw the way the five men were looking at her and then addressed them viciously. “It’s a good thing  _ someone _ here has a useful cock!”

“Fuck you, bitch!” Ox cried, unable to resist. The men broke into catcalls of Jaina, giving up any pretense of being dutiful Alliance servants, so disgusted by her that they could no longer bear it. “You cock-sucking piece of shit!”

“Worthless toilet whore!” Mariuz barked. His eyes were blank with his desire to degrade her and punish her for her dishonor.

“I’ll rape you, you bitch,” Keegan seethed. “I’ll rape you and leave you in the gutter!” Any semblance of admiration he’d once had for Jaina was gone.

Jaina only seemed fueled by the heated remarks, and reached up to brace her hands on the crossbar as Rusher pranced and rearranged his hind legs to get the proper angle. If she had any additional taunts to give her would-be monitors, they died in her throat as the flanged head of the stallion’s prong found her soaked, sopping pussy and tore into her, producing a meaty sound as nearly two feet of horse cock tented up her guts, producing a belly-bulge in the shape of a heavy cocktip. The length rampaged in her pussy and womb like an invasive organism, bulging beneath her skin, and her face instantly fell into a state of brainless, cock-dominated bliss. Her eyes rolled and she began to drool, tongue lolling from her mouth, as the stallion humped and thrust his meat into her guts.

_ Whop. Whop. Whop. Whop. Whop. Whop. _ Galant hung from his manacles in utter defeat as he watched his prized horse pound into Jaina’s pussy, bouncing her fat, pale buttocks with each brutal impact, causing a stream of pre-cum and lube to splatter down to the stone floor each time the cock was drawn back. Though he had sworn that he would take death over dishonor, this further level of depravity was too much for him to bear, and his cock ejaculated at the sight of Jaina’s guts being stirred up by monster horse cock, spraying out all over her bulging navel, as he cried out about what a  _ whore _ she was, telling her she was a  _ horse-raped piece of shit _ , a  _ toilet for cum _ , and that it would be his pleasure to  _ skull-fuck her to death _ .

Jaina and Rusher also came, her from the brutal womb-battering sex that she had come to love at the hands of her abomination husband, and Rusher from the loose, squelching, cock-massaging confines of her slutty pussy, which had become much like a mare’s. As with Grundle, Jaina’s belly quickly expanded from a cock-shaped bulge to a rounder one as the stallion’s thick, backed-up semen flooded her insides, ballooning her with rope after rope of horse nut. As she groaned out her orgasm under the abusive insults of the men, it seemed like so much cum was being pumped into her that it would flow out of her mouth.

Sylvanas took it all in. This proved, to her, that Jaina was a great propaganda weapon. She was expected to return the archmage to her people in one week’s time, at a peace summit arranged by Khadgar, ostensibly for the purpose of uniting against a new threat. But the way Jaina had turned even die-hard Alliance loyalists into rape-ready dogs wishing only to defile her… it was all so deliciously nasty! Again, she felt those familiar feelings stirring in her dark loins and could barely prevent herself from fingering her slit then and there, in front of everyone. Again, she reminded herself she was in control.

When Jaina collapsed to the ground, Rusher having disengaged after dumping a massive load into her pussy, she held her bulging belly and looked at the ceiling with an expression of complete satisfaction. A huge creampie spread in a puddle between her legs. The men had precious little humanity remaining - they begged Sylvanas to make good on her deal and give them their lives in exchange for raping Jaina - a task they now all saw as their duty as Alliance soldiers, to regain their honor. Sylvanas instructed the Dark Ranger to remove the stallion from the cell, and once that was done, a wave of her hand and some dark magic was all it took to snap the shackles on the men’s wrists and ankles.

They fell from the walls like corpses, their unkempt hair falling over their faces, and when they looked up at Jaina, Sylvanas confirmed their expressions were not those of soldiers, but rapists, bent on punishing her for dishonoring the Alliance.

“Go to it,” she said. “And win your freedom!” 

They crawled to Jaina and stood around her, cocks achingly erect and ready. The archmage smiled up at them and licked her lips with half-lidded eyes. “Please… rape my throat, pussy and ass!” she begged. “As hard as you want… for as long as you want!”

Sylvanas watched with satisfaction as they fell on her like animals. 

* * *

One week later, Sylvanas sat naked on her throne in Grommash Hold, having barred entry to everyone else but a few trusted guards. Chained to the throne, by the neck, was Jaina, who was obediently licking her feet. She found she enjoyed the liberating feeling of keeping her gorgeous, macabre body without clothing, and now languished at all hours of the day in the nude. Saurfang and others seemed to enjoy the business of running the day-to-day affairs of the city; Sylvanas was content to let them.

Her plan to twist the Alliance captives into brutal rapists had worked almost too well. In the end, they defiled Jaina so viciously that, left to their own devices, the leader Galant would have choked her to death, had Sylvanas not intervened and blasted him to ash. As it was, they fucked her within an inch of her life, making up for their relative lack of cock size by drilling her with two and three swarthy cocks in the same hole, stabbing their members in with the intent to feel every slick bump on her monster-raped pussy. They spit on her face until it was a foamy mask, called her every name in the Alliance tongues (and many invented just for the occasion) and thumped her skull with brutal donkey punches as they shoved her face-first into the floor and raped her asshole.

When Sylvanas had bread and water brought in to fuel their flagging bodies, they swilled on water and used their full bladders to defile Jaina with hot loads of piss. More than once, two or even three cocks at a time, they buried themselves balls deep to drop their loads and then stayed inside, grunting contentedly, as they hosed down her guts with waste. They even pressed their spurting pissholes against her nostrils, blowing reeking piss into her sinuses, and ground their erupting slits against her eyeballs, trying to burn her bright blue eyes from her head with torrents of yellow.

It was nearly twelve hours before she was forced to kill Galant; the culmination of the man’s disgust for Jaina was his attempt to perform an honor killing - and her begging him to do it, begging him to choke her out and then piss on her dead face. At first it seemed like masochist play and then it became very real, with Sylvanas stepping in just in time, and leaving the bodies of the remaining participants dusted with black ash.

She had almost missed her chance to intervene, due to her own orgasmic state. The truth was, watching Jaina be defiled by her own people had brought her to a dangerous precipice, allowing her to tease cum after cum out of her tingling pussy with deft fingers (a little-known motto of the Dark Rangers was that nocking an arrow was only one step from rubbing a clit) but also leaving her in a vulnerable state of reverie.

Her mind had gone back to the Rape of Orgrimmar, much as she couldn’t bring herself to fully admit it. The endless cocks. The huge, brutal penises that had stretched her slender pussy. The horses. The rams. The bulls. The tankards of semen she’d been forced to drink, one for each Alliance race! Those experiences, the feelings she had felt, against her will - somehow, Jaina’s mistreatment was a doorway back into hell… one she couldn’t resist.

When it was all said and done, when she sent the last four men scurrying away with their honor broken and their tattered lives flagging in the wind, she was left alone with Jaina in the cell. And as Sylvanas pleasured herself, Jaina crawled, cum-covered and piss-soaked, between her legs, and leaned her face in to start tonguing and licking at Sylvanas’ wet pussy. And Sylvanas, overwhelmed by pleasure, had this time  _ allowed _ it. 

“Nnngh… fuck!” she’d gasped, burying a dominating hand in Jaina’s tangled, beautiful blonde hair. “Eat my dead cunt, you stupid whore!” At that moment she felt an orgasm building within her that was several times more powerful than any she’d experienced with just her own hands. The feeling of that hot tongue, the tongue of a rival and enemy, licking her slit… it was… was…

She looked down at Jaina in the final moment, and saw, once again, those mischievous and satisfied eyes. Eyes that said  _ I see your true nature, we are two of a kind. Come have pleasure with me. You can fuck my husband too, we can both fuck him- _

Sylvanas had shoved Jaina away, cursing her, ruining the impending orgasm. And in her anger and alarm at being made to feel out of control, and a slave to the events of her past… she’d nearly killed Jaina herself.

Now, sitting nude and having Jaina lick her feet, she felt more grounded, safer. She felt  _ in control _ . She intended to convince Anduin to leave Jaina in Horde custody… but not because Sylvanas needed it for some sexual reason, no, of course not. Purely as a war prize the Horde deserved, Purely for the honor of the people she represented. She convinced herself more and more of this every passing minute. 

Dark Ranger Thyala, one of few permitted to enter Grommash Hold, approached and knelt curly. The thudding footsteps behind her signaled an important return, and Jaina’s eyes perked up with enthusiasm as Grundle strode into the chamber in his usual dumb and oblivious way. 

“Oh, my wonderful husband!” Jaina cooed. Dark Ranger Thyala’s face was slightly dour, as the unbelievable stench coming from the abomination was making her dizzy. She swallowed thickly and gave her report, though the foul contents of her words made her wan complexion blush.

“My lady,” Thyala began. “As you ordered, this abomination has… has been augmented. “The agents of the rebuilt Apothecarium have added… added two larger, heavier testicles to his sack. They assure me that… nnngh… these will produce a huge amount of disfigured, dead sperm that is nearly solid in consistency.” She took in a breath, obviously embarrassed to be giving such a report. “In addition… per your instructions… his sweat glands have been stimulated, and he has not been washed.”

“Excellent,” Sylvanas said, in her darkly melodic way, looking gorgeous sprawled on her throne, legs up on one arm. She examined Grundle with pride and noticed that not only were the amount of insects buzzing around his body increased, and the air was nearly shimmering with his stench, his nutsack was hanging even more heavily than before, almost all the way to the floor. “You are dismissed.”

Thyala started to move, then hesitated, before steeling her courage. “My lady… should you not be preparing for the Alliance peace summit, as Lord Saurfang contends, rather than… than preoccupying yourself with matters like these-”

“Impudent whelp!” Sylvanas barked. “You dare to question how I rule the Horde? Be gone, before I have you executed.” Her eyes flashed and dark power began to coruscate around her hands.

“N-no, my lady!” Thyala gasped, and turned quickly to remove herself from the chamber. Sylvanas watched her go, her face dour.

“So, these disloyal dogs continue to bark,” she mused. She was due to travel to Stormwind with her retinue and present Jaina back to the Alliance in just one day. Her face resolved, she rose from her throne and looked down at the hopeful Jaina. “Give your husband a tongue bath, every part of his body,” she ordered, watching as her slave’s eyes started to glow with delight. “Especially his ass, balls, foreskin, and underarms. I want to see him spotless when I return. I have other business.”

She strode away, dropping Jaina’s leash, and, deliriously happy, the human archmage crawled over to her abomination husband. “Don’t worry, my love!” she moaned. “I’ll clean all the cheese from your huge, smelly cock!”

Sylvanas, meanwhile, re-donned her armor - it was a simple matter of going incorporeal and reconstituting herself inside it - and strode from Grommash Hold. She had plans, and none of those plans involved handing Jaina freely over to the Alliance - or bending to disloyal scum in her own faction.

“She’s mine,” seethed the Dark Lady, walking with purpose. “Mine.”

In a day, they would all see.


End file.
